Of love and lemons
by Colbie Caprice
Summary: Parce qu'entre deux missions, maintes batailles et affûtage d'armes, les ninjas aussi ont besoin de passion! Différents pairings


**Les dossiers secrets de Konoha**

**Bonjour! Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui regroupera différentes histoires M sans liens entre elles et avec différents pairings. "Cueillette coquine" en est le premier extrait… En toute honnêteté, c'est ma première tentative de faire du M, donc peut-être me planterai-je lamentablement. Vos commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenues! :)**

**Pairing: Hinata/Kiba**

**Cueillette coquine**

Cueillir des fraises par temps de canicule n'était pas la chose la plus agréable du monde. En fait, si vous demandiez à Kiba Inuzuka, il vous dirait probablement qu'il s'agissait de l'une des choses les plus chiantes qu'il ait jamais eu à faire dans ses 17 années d'existence et OUI, il incluait là-dedans le malheureux épisode de la mission spéciale du nettoyage des égouts de Konoha.

S'il avait eu le choix, il serait n'importe où sauf dans un jardin infesté de bestioles en tout genre, à quatre pattes le nez fourré dans un fraisier et se faisant piquer régulièrement par de petites fourmis démoniaques. Malheureusement, une promesse était une promesse et il se devait d'honorer celle qu'il avait fait à son bon – mais quelque peu étrange - ami et coéquipier, Shino Aburame. En effet, le manipulateur d'insectes l'avait tiré d'un bien mauvais pas il y a de cela quelques semaines. Sans entrer dans les détails, disons seulement qu'il s'agissait d'un malheureux incident impliquant Ino, les sources chaudes et un sympathique petit trou judicieusement placé contre la barrière entourant le bain des filles… Si Shino n'avait pas été là pour immobiliser une Ino rouge de colère (et de sensuelle ébullition dans les sources), eh bien, il était très probable que le maître des chiens n'aurait plus jamais été capable de marcher et, surtout, de se reproduire.

Une plainte et maintes engueulades de l'Hokage plus tard, Kiba l'incompris avait une dette à éponger envers son vieil ami.

C'était donc pour cette raison que notre valeureux shinobi était présentement en train de faire une quasi insolation dans un champ de fraisiers en compagnie de Shino : celui-ci était de corvée de ramasser toutes les fraises et avait réquisitionné – ou plutôt ordonné – la participation proactive de Kiba pour l'aider.

Lorsque son ami lui avait demandé de venir l'aider, en ce samedi matin, à faire la cueillette de ces délicieux fruits rouges pour éponger sa dette, Kiba s'était mis à rire, soulagé: rien de plus facile ! Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe, compte tenu du pétrin de lequel Shino l'avait sorti. Il allait passer une heure, peut-être deux, à cueillir de succulents petits délices en se régalant et Akamaru pourrait se faire dorer au soleil. Fastoche !

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas remarqué le sourire sadique qui avait étiré, l'espace d'un instant, les lèvres de l'héritier des Aburame (bon, il aurait été difficile de le voir pour Kiba puisque Shino avait la très nette tendance à s'habiller de la même façon pour aller affronter le Grand Nord qu'une journée d'été à Konoha, mais bref !).

Arrivé devant le champ de fraises, il s'arrêta net sur ses pas:

- Je vais mourir ! hurla l'amoureux des chiens en tombant à genoux, tandis que Shino ricana d'un air diabolique.

Vous voyez, c'est que le clan Aburame ne se consacrait pas uniquement à l'élevage d'insectes plus dégoûtants les uns que les autres, mais également à la plantation de fraises. Et pas n'importe quel type, oh non : au lieu de la dizaine de petits plants qu'il s'imaginait dégarnir au cours de la journée, des mastodontes verts et rouges s'élevaient sous ses yeux catastrophés. Sans blague, un en particulier lui arrivait pratiquement au torse. Et le nombre ! Pratiquement une cinquantaine de rangées de fruits s'étalaient devant ses yeux, les fraises scintillant presque d'un air menaçant sous ses yeux horrifiés. Il allait devoir ramasser tout ÇA, par CETTE température avoisinant les 40 degrés !? Mais où était Dieu et Sa supposée grande mansuétude ?

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Shino, question de l'inciter à lui dire que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvaise blague, mais la voix du jeune homme fut aussi tranchante que le couperet d'une guillotine :

- Ma mère insiste pour que je ramasse toutes les fraises aujourd'hui, question qu'on ne les perde pas. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé ton aide. On en aura probablement pour toute la journée.

Génial, et Kiba qui avait plein de choses à faire aujourd'hui, tel s'affaler sur son divan et ne rien faire. Ses plans étaient gâchés ! Dieu devait bien se marrer.

Shino se pencha alors et pris les paniers en osier posés à ses pieds. Il y en avait une trentaine. Il en lança quelques-uns à son ami et se mit en direction des champs, le motionnant des doigts de le suivre.

Kiba se mit en branle en ronchonnant, intimant Akamaru de le suivre. N'entendant pas l'habituel « woof ! » suivant toutes les commandes de son maître, le jeune homme se retourna, les sourcils froncés, pour s'apercevoir que son chien s'éloignait gaiement en direction du portail du clan. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : son chien, son fidèle Akamaru qui l'avait accompagné dans maintes périlleuses missions, l'abandonnait aussi facilement que ça ? Il allait le laisser seul face à ces plants immenses ?

- Espèce de traite ! hurla Kiba en le pointant du doigt d'un air accusateur. C'est ça, retournes à la maison te prélasser dans mon lit !

Un « woof ! » approbateur retentit.

C'est officiel, il allait le tuer.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, Akamaru !

- Tu parles à un chien, Kiba, retentit la voix de Shino, déjà accroupi dans le champ de fraises.

- Tu n'auras plus tes croquettes spéciales, tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS ! hurla-t-il en ignorant le manipulateur d'insectes qui secoua la tête d'un air découragé.

Pourquoi aimait-il tant ces cabots, au juste ? Bon, Akamaru était sympa et s'entendait bien (la plupart du temps) avec sa coccinelle préférée, Lucie, mais les insectes étaient bien plus bavards et sympas ! Commençant la cueillette, il se dit que cette activité pour le moins pénible avait au moins un côté positif : lui et Lucie pouvaient se mettre à jour sur les potins du jardin en bavardant avec les habitants à multiples pattes planqués dans les recoins feuillus.

De son côté, Kiba, voyant son traître d'animal passer le portail et faire son chemin dans la rue, soupira et, plus grognon que jamais, alla s'accroupir à l'autre extrémité de Shino, dans un coin où les plants du champ de fraises étaient particulièrement hauts, pour broyer du noir en paix et bien déterminé à canaliser sa rage dans la maltraitance de petits fruits.

C'était ainsi donc pourquoi Kiba se faisait chier depuis près d'une heure à cueillir des fraises, la sueur perlant sur son visage et la rage au cœur d'avoir été abandonné si lâchement par son – habituellement – si fidèle compagnon.

Ç'allait être une longue, très longue journée.

* * *

><p>Même si les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient rapidement et efficacement – et Kiba se faisant piquer par des insectes tout aussi rapidement et efficacement (ce traître de Shino étant bien trop ami avec ces satanés bestioles pour souffrir de morsures diverses)-, il restait plus de la moitié des plants de fraises à récolter et le jeune Inuzuka avait vu son humeur passer de « grognonne » à « exécrable ». Il mettait ça sur le compte du soleil, des fraises qui semblaient se multiplier sous ses yeux et de l'essaim d'abeilles qui venait de l'attaquer. Essayez de cueillir des fraises avec des doigts enflés plein de piqûres, vous !<p>

C'est alors qu'il frôla un arrêt cardiaque lorsque la voix d'Hinata, sa si timide (et beaucoup, beaucoup trop subtile pour le bien du cœur de Kiba) coéquipière retentit :

- Kiba-kun ! Est-ce que ça va ? Je t'ai vu te faire attaquer par ces abeilles folles…

- HEY ! hurla Shino qui passait par là pour aller chercher de l'eau.

Génial, alors en plus de ses doigts qui le faisaient souffrir, son ego était maintenant bien meurtri lorsqu'il réalisa que sa coéquipière l'avait vu hurler comme un dément à cause de quelques satanés abeilles (de très voraces, violentes, rancunières et passées-maîtres-dans-l'art-de-se-dissimuler abeilles). Comme quoi, la journée ne pouvait définitivement pas aller pire !

Quoi que… C'est alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange : Hinata ne portait pas son énorme blouson difforme, mais une simple petite camisole mauve qui mettait ses… humm… ses _atouts _bien en valeur. Son décolleté le faisait tout simplement saliver. De plus, elle portait un petit short blanc au lieu de ses pantalons habituels informes… Le venin des abeilles l'avait-il rendu fou au point d'imaginer sa si douce, si pure, si sage coéquipière habillée de façon si désirable ? Qui eut crû que, sous ses vêtements épais, se cachaient une silhouette très, très bien découpée, des jambes si longues, une peau rappelant l'ivoire de par sa blancheur, sa…

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Kiba-kun ? demanda-t-elle de sa petite voix, la tête penchée.

Il revint brusquement sur Terre et eut envie de se gifler : la pauvre Hinata, comme tout le monde (sauf Shino, mais Shino était toujours à part, donc il ne comptait pas vraiment), crevait de chaud en cette journée anormalement étouffante et avait choisi des vêtements plus appropriés à la température, voilà tout. Et voilà que lui, comme un animal en chaleur, laissaient ses pensées patauger dans ses hormones et manquait mentalement de respect à Hinata en la dévorant des yeux comme ça. Elle n'était pas un morceau de viande !

« Mais tu adorerais pouvoir croquer dans ce juteux morceau, hein ? » lui souffla sa petite voix, répondant également au nom de Libido.

Il la chassa brusquement, comme il l'avait fait avec les abeilles (qui en avaient profité pour réattaquer de plus belle) et s'exclama, affichant un sourire qu'il espérait tout sauf carnassier:

- Rien du tout ! C'est juste la chaleur qui m'insupporte et ces piqûres me font souffrir…

Il aurait juré entendre les abeilles ricanées, mais bon, c'était probablement son imagination et une folie passagère causée par la chaleur (vous avez déjà entendu des abeilles rigolées, vous ? Eh bien, Shino, oui !).

Sa douce amie hocha la tête et, tout sourire, replaça une longue mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, mais Hinata avait également changé son style de coiffure. Ses cheveux qui, habituellement, encadraient son visage comme de longs rideaux bleus étaient ramenés en un chignon désordonné qui, force était d'admettre, lui allait plutôt bien. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il voyait Hinata les cheveux relevés… Tout un événement !

- Une chance que je passais, dis donc ! J'ai justement un onguent spécial pour les blessures, je vais te l'appliquer.

Elle posa sa besace par terre et se mit à fourrager pour trouver le petit pot, donnant ainsi à Kiba une vue qui compliqua tout d'un coup la fonction élémentaire de son corps à respirer. Est-ce qu'elle se doutait de la vue qu'elle lui offrait, penchée comme ça, sa poitrine si blanche, si voluptueuse, débordant presque de ce vêtement trop petit ?

Elle se redressa avec le pot en main et, posant sa besace plus loin, s'agenouilla devant lui. Non, aucune chance qu'elle soit consciente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait : Hinata était si innocente, jamais elle ne ferait quelque chose d'aussi osé volontairement !

Elle lui saisit alors la main et, sous le choc, il s'exclama :

- Oh, Hinata, ne te sens pas obligée ! Je peux très bien le faire seul…

Elle éclata alors de rire, sa douce petite main entourant toujours celle beaucoup plus rude de son compagnon. La comparaison plût beaucoup à Libido, qui se mit à souffler plein de scénarios à son compagnon d'infortune sur ce qu'une main si délicate pourrait lui faire. Il allait menacer Libido de lui briser le cou lorsque la jeune fille s'exclama :

- Ne sois pas stupide, Kiba : regarde tes doigts ! Ils sont tout enflés ! Tu ne pourras pas bien faire pénétrer la crème dans cet état…

Regardant ses mains, il ne put qu'acquiescer : sincèrement, elles étaient répugnantes, enflées et rouges. Il accepta donc que la jeune fille l'aide avec réluctance.

« Avec réluctance » car, vous voyez, Kiba avait toujours eu, pour Hinata, le béguin: il appréciait sa délicatesse, sa force, sa personnalité et, il ne pouvait se mentir, son physique, même avant qu'il découvre ce qui se cachait sous ces épais vêtements. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de foncer et lui déclarer sa flamme était, stupidement, la gêne et la peur d'être rejeté. Oui, aussi bête que ça. Mais là, avec elle devant lui, si près, si désirable et si _innocente _dans sa manière d'agir obligea Libido à le bombarder de scénarios tous plus coquins les uns que les autres qu'il se jouait généralement en boucle uniquement dans le secret de sa chambre.

Elle se rapprocha et prit l'une de ses mains et l'enduisit de cet onguent qui, étonnamment, sentait très bon. Elle massa consciencieusement sa main gauche, passant entre ses doigts et la caressant du bout des doigts, un sourire aux lèvres.

De son côté, Kiba tâchait de ne pas baver devant le décolleté plongeant d'Hinata désormais directement sous son nez. Elle était si près de lui que son épaule frôlait parfois son bras et son odeur allait lui faire perdre la tête. Elle était si belle ! De plus, les plants de fraisiers gigantesques (il ne comprenait toujours pas comment les Aburame avaient réussi à créer de tels mastodontes à fraises) les isolaient complètement des regards, donnant à Kiba l'impression d'être dans un petit cocon avec la plus belle des plus belles.

- Tu aimes que je te caresse comme ça ?

Son cerveau, sa salive, sa respiration et même Libido arrêtèrent net sec leur activités. Venait-elle _réellement_ de dire ça ? Réalisait-elle la double implication de…

Non, voyons ! C'était lui qui perdait la tête avec elle si proche et qui imaginait des connotations sexuelles à une phrase si innocente. Hinata voulait seulement s'assurer que son onguent était efficace.

Alors pourquoi le regardait-elle avec ce petit sourire et… et venait-elle _vraiment _de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres comme ça ? Kiba la regarda avec l'expression qu'avait probablement une carpe la plupart du temps : la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités. Du moins, c'était l'idée qu'il se faisait de l'expression faciale des carpes… Il n'y avait jamais vraiment songé, pour tout dire.

- Alors, Kiba, tu aimes mes doigts ? réitéra la jeune fille en prenant cette fois-ci la main gauche du jeune homme. Tu aimes les sentir sur ta peau ?

Kiba arrêta soudainement de penser aux carpes pour répondre à sa très OOC (out-of-character*) coéquipière, essayant toujours d'abattre Libido avec une chaise pliante imaginaire :

- Oui, oui… Je crois que ça va mieux.

En toute honnêteté, l'onguent d'Hinata fonctionnait vraiment très bien : il n'avait plus mal et ses mains semblaient baisser de volume. Toutefois, c'était probablement plus dû à son état d'excitation qu'à cet onguent. En effet, Libido avait réussi à lui arracher la chaise des mains et l'avait balancé très, très loin, gueulant scénarios pervers par-dessus scénarios pervers qui perdaient de plus en plus de cohérence à chaque seconde qui passait, mais qui avait toujours le même thème récurrent : Hinata et ses mains si douces, trop douces…

Elle bougea légèrement et la bretelle de sa camisole glissa légèrement de son épaule, exposant un peu plus sa poitrine laiteuse. Bon Dieu, elle était vraiment trop près de lui et le regard qu'elle lui lançait… Il avait l'impression que cette application d'onguent avait prit une tournure beaucoup plus érotique qu'un simple moment d'entraide entre coéquipiers. Elle n'appliquait plus l'onguent depuis longtemps, elle le _massait _en remontant de plus en plus sur son bras, et avec ce sourire… Ce sourire _carnassier_, qu'il dirait s'il n'avait pas toute sa tête et qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hinata, soit la personne qui perdait pratiquement connaissance à chaque contact visuel avec les gens. Toutefois, il avait perdu la tête au moment où ses mains s'étaient posées sur les siennes et son cœur battait de plus en plus fort.

Hinata fit alors quelque chose qui manqua de faire disjoncter Libido, déjà assez survoltée comme ça : elle porta les doigts de Kiba à sa bouche et les lécha avec sensualité, son regard rivé au sien.

Oui, lui aussi n'en revenait pas.

- La salive aide aussi contre les piqûres, tu sais.

Kiba était trop sous le choc (et beaucoup trop étroit dans son pantalon) pour répondre quelque chose d'un tant soit peu cohérent. Libido, quant à elle, avait officiellement perdu la carte et s'était réfugiée dans les confins de son sous-vêtement, faisant gonfler ce qui s'y trouvait avec beaucoup d'enthousiaste.

Elle rigola avant de reprendre ses doigts en bouche, gémissant par le fait même.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il parle, qu'il _dise _quelque chose pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve, qu'Hinata, l'_innocente_ Hinata, était bel et bien en train de lui suçoter les doigts dans un champ de fraises, avec Shino à proximité, dans une chaleur étouffante et avec ses seins menaçant de sortir de son top à tout instant :

- Hinata… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Elle arrêta momentanément pour le regarder avec des yeux incrédules, mais toujours avec ce sourire carnassier qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Hinata :

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je fais, voyons ? Je t'aide avec ton problème, c'est tout !

Elle se mit à rire et lui caressa le torse, se rapprochant de plus en plus. Kiba, de son côté, avait de plus en plus de difficulté à respirer. Où était le bégaiement de Hinata ? Sa timidité ? Il était de plus en plus certain qu'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague, ou encore d'un ninja déserteur qui avait pour mission de le tuer pour une quelconque raison. Ce ne pouvait être la vraie Hinata qui le caressait, qui pressait sa poitrine contre son torse comme cela !

Toute idée rationnelle pour comprendre fut oubliée au moment où Hinata se pencha vers lui et, chatouillant ses lèvres de sa respiration, lui murmura avec _ce_ sourire :

- Mais j'ai envie de t'aider un peu plus, Kiba-kun… Tu sembles horriblement serré, là-dedans…

Mortifié à l'idée d'être surpris en érection et ahuri, il la sentit tiré sur la bande de son short. Se rapprochant cette fois-ci de son oreille, sa respiration contre son lobe le faisant trembler, elle chuchota :

- Et puis, j'ai envie de sucer quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros…

Kiba ne put que pousser un faible gémissement, réalisant soudainement que tous ses fantasmes allaient se réaliser à ce moment dans ce champ de fraises et au milieu de tous ses insectes. Il ne remarqua même pas la petite coccinelle qui venait sagement de se poser dans ses cheveux…

La tout sauf timide et définitivement pas innocente Hinata, se mit à tirer sur ses shorts et son sous-vêtement, extirpant ainsi son érection douloureuse et l'exposant fièrement au grand air. Le fait d'être nu, d'être exposé comme ça, au grand air, fit gonfler son érection (et son excitation ! – sincèrement, Libido n'achevait plus de prendre des notes pour du futur matériel à branlette) et gémir de plus belle. Désormais à quatre pattes, les fesses relevées et une affichant une expression gourmande, Hinata se pourlécha les lèvres avant de se pencher vers cette chaire dure et alléchante. Toutefois, Kiba l'arrêta :

- A-attends un peu ! Hinata, t'es sûre que-que tu veux faire ça ?

D'un air innocent, elle lui répondit:

- Voyons, Kiba, je ne fais que ce qu'un bon coéquipier doit faire : je t'aide avec ton problème ! Tu veux que j'arrête, peut-être ?

Alors qu'il se disait qu'en aucun cas, il ne ferait cela avec Shino, même pour l'aider, elle retira son top, libérant ainsi sa poitrine enveloppée d'un soutien-gorge à dentelle noire, le regardant d'un air lubrique. Toute pensée pour ce bon vieux Shino fut piétinée par Libido.

.merde. Dire qu'il y a quelques années de ça, alors que les garçons de sa cohorte s'étaient retrouvés et avaient parlé des filles (ils étaient des ados mâles avec les hormones dans le tapis, après tout !), ils avaient tous affirmé qu'il était évident qu'Hinata devait plus être le genre à porter d'ennuyants soutien-gorge blancs en coton. Les soutien-gorge à dentelle, dans leur discussion, étaient exclusivement réservés à Ino. Comme ses amis baveraient s'ils savaient ce qu'il venait de voir, le mot-clé étant « si », car jamais Kiba ne dirait cela à personne : cette délicieuse image d'Hinata dans son soutien-gorge était un secret coquin pour lui, rien que pour lui, qu'il chérirait pour toujours.

Toutefois, si la vue de sa poitrine sagement planquée dans son soutien-gorge l'avait excité au plus haut point, ce ne fut rien à comparer de ce qu'il ressentit quand elle le retira. Qu'il ne soit pas venu immédiatement relevait du miracle. Les deux globes de chaire _très _en chaire d'Hinata rebondirent légèrement alors qu'elle lança son soutien-gorge à leurs côtés. Elle agrippa alors ses deux mains et les apposa contre sa poitrine :

- Je crois que j'ai également un problème, juste là…

Kiba ne put tout simplement rien dire et devait à nouveau ressembler à une carpe. Dans ses fantasmes, il agissait toujours en étalon avec une attitude cool et rassurante, tandis qu'Hinata le laissait diriger. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas lui qui avait le contrôle, c'était Hinata. Elle lui aurait dit de replonger la main dans cette saloperie d'essaim qu'il l'aurait probablement fait tant il était excité ! Il ne trouvait rien à dire, à faire… Elle dirigeait et il se laissait faire avec plaisir (et aussi parce qu'il était beaucoup trop en état de choc pour réagir autrement). Néanmoins, il était sûr d'une chose : il n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Ses seins étaient si doux et remplissaient tellement bien ses mains… C'était assurément une cure beaucoup plus efficace qu'un onguent ! Elle était si chaude et ses seins pointaient entre ses doigts. Il les fit rouler entre ses doigts, ce qui lui valut un gémissement de la part de la jeune femme qui se cambra sous ses caresses maladroites, recherchant plus de contact.

Hinata qui gémissait. Une autre surprise, mais rien ne pouvait plus le surprendre, désormais. Une myriade de ninjas ennemis pourrait envahir Konoha qu'il enverrait promener toutes ses obligations de shinobi pour continuer à caresser d'un air béat, dans un champ de fraises mutantes aux abeilles meurtrières, la poitrine absolument incroyable de la plus belle des jeunes femmes du monde.

Elle se pencha et lécha ses lèvres, avant de clore la distance entre eux pour l'embrasser goulûment. Sa langue était si douce, si… _expérimentée _?! Mais avec qui Hinata s'était-elle pratiquée, Neji ? Juste imaginer le regard furibond du cousin de la jeune fille tua pratiquement son érection, mais la petite main de l'héritière des Hyuga se refermant sur sa verge palpitante la ralluma immédiatement. Merde, même lui n'arrivait pas à se caresser aussi efficacement et aussi bien qu'elle le faisait en ce moment, et Dieu sait que lui et sa main droite avaient eu beaucoup, beaucoup de pratique au cours des dernières années.

Les seuls bruits qui retentissaient étaient le bruit de la main de sa coéquipière sur sa verge et la respiration saccadée de Kiba. Son regard était fixé sur la bouche d'Hinata qui affichait toujours un sourire coquin.

Elle l'embrassa une autre fois avant de pencher cette jolie bouche vers sa queue et de laper son gland. Kiba n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses gémissements… Au diable Shino, au diable les abeilles et au diable toutes autres oreilles indiscrètes : se faire caresser de toute sa longueur par la langue si douce d'Hinata méritait bien un dossier pour grossière indécence avec son visage dessus sur le bureau de l'Hokage !

Elle continua de lui faire du bien avec sa bouche, son joli fessier remonté et lui donnant envie de mordre dans cette jolie croupe qu'il devinait si blanche… Peut-être une autre fois, s'il avait de la chance… Et pas seulement pour du sexe, mais pour lui avouer les sentiments qu'il gardait en lui depuis si longtemps.

Elle effleura sa poitrine contre sa verge et ce fut ce qui déclencha son orgasme déchirant. Se masturber en imaginant Hinata, c'était une chose, mais se faire caresser par les mains et la bouche de la jeune fille en était une autre beaucoup, beaucoup plus satisfaisante.

Alors qu'il redescendait de son nuage et que Libido s'alluma une, il remarqua Hinata en train d'essuyer son dégât avec son top. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Petit pervers, tu en as mis partout !

Il voulut dire quelque chose, mais ses cordes vocales ne semblaient pas vouloir collaborer. Il étira toutefois la main pour pouvoir la satisfaire à son tour, mais elle était déjà debout, son soutien-gorge et son top (désormais souillé) remis en place. D'une voix forte, elle s'exclama :

- Je te laisse à ta cueillette, Kiba-kun. Je crois que tes mains vont beaucoup mieux !

Elle lui sourit et, en chuchotant, dit :

- Je te veux chez moi à 19h chez moi. Apporte des fraises, j'ai de la crème fouettée à la maison. Je crois avoir également des problèmes que tu auras à régler, en tant que mon coéquipier.

Kiba ne put que cligner des yeux. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait cette nouvelle assurance émanant d'elle, mais ça lui plaisait dangereusement. Ç'allait être avec grand plaisir qu'il allait aider sa coéquipière avec son "problème".

Elle l'embrassa rapidement une dernière fois et sorti de leur petit abris, laissant Kiba seul avec ses fraises, Libido qui fumait une cigarette et les abeilles qui ne savaient plus quoi dire après un tel évènement.

Après plusieurs minutes, il se remit à la tâche avec des gestes mécaniques, la tête ailleurs. Toutefois, il prit soin de garder les fraises les plus grosses et les plus rouges pour sa jolie Hinata, qu'il plaça dans un panier à part.

Cette soirée promettait d'être l'une des plus belles de sa vie.

* * *

><p>À l'autre extrémité du champ, Shino, rouge comme une tomate, venait de terminer d'écouter le récit de Lucie la Coccinelle, sa fidèle amie, qu'il avait envoyé en reconnaissance du côté de Kiba pour s'assurer que celui-ci ne s'était pas endormi. Il s'était attendu à <em>tout<em>, sauf à ça !

Shino remercia Lucie et se leva prestement, prétextant une envie soudaine d'une douche, et parti en courant vers sa maison, abandonnant paniers et une coccinelle outrée.

Lucie n'en avait pas terminé, toutefois : éternelle potineuse et également la fière administratrice de l'OCECIP (Organisation des Coccinelles Enragées Contre l'Indécence Publique), ses devoirs l'appelaient. Elle allait devoir convoquer une réunion spéciale et monter un dossier à propos des activités lubriques qui se passaient dans ce champ de fraises.

* * *

><p>Et voilà ! Ce fut ma première tentative d'une fiction M, j'espère que je ne me suis pas trop lamentablement plantée. Bah ! Si vous n'aimez pas, vous me lancerez dans un fraisier plein d'abeilles, hihi! :p<p>

Je sais, Hinata était très OOC, mais j'aime les fictions où elle est en contrôle et je trouve qu'il n'y en a pas assez, alors j'ai créé la mienne :p

Les commentaires constructifs sont les bienvenues, tout comme vos impressions générales !

Comme mentionné, cette fiction sera suivie d'autres petites histoires M sans liens entre elles. J'espère que vous aimerez :3

Bisous givrés du Canada !

Colbie –xxx-


End file.
